


the weed is back and so am i, but this time it's with a goldfish

by moonace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, i wrote this in one class period, idiots (affectionate), the gays go to the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace
Summary: Willie and Alex go on a date to the fair, and Willie finds the perfect prize.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94
Collections: if i had a fic for every time my stats class smelled like weed





	the weed is back and so am i, but this time it's with a goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> once again my stats class smells like weed, which i guess means it's time for another fic!
> 
> title credit to Chloe (@willexx on tumblr)

When Reggie had suggested he go to the fair for his date, Alex had rolled his eyes. But Willie's face had lit up when he mentioned it, so here they were, at the Los Angeles County Fair. 

Willie was practically bouncing as they waited to buy their tickets. He looked like a little kid, and Alex couldn’t help but smile. 

“We don’t have to go to the fair, you know. We could always go somewhere else if you want.”

Willie looked confused until Alex glanced down at his bouncing leg. He stopped shaking and smiled, a little embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Alex said, grabbing Willie’s hand. “It’s kinda cute.”

A slight blush spread across Willie’s nose, and Alex had to hold himself back from kissing it. “I haven’t been to a fair since I was like six. I don’t really remember what they’re like.” 

Willie’s head shot up. “Seriously? I’ve been to the fair every year since I was three! Amusement parks get expensive when you’re a single mom with five kids, so my mom would take us to the fair instead. I practically grew up on corn dogs and funnel cake!”

Alex handed the person at the ticket stand the money, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend. It wasn’t often that Willie rambled like this, and he looked adorable. Walking into the carnival, the colorful lights, mouth watering food, and towering rides finally pried Alex’s eye away from Willie. Now it was Alex’s turn to look like a little kid. 

Willie bit back a smile and bumped Alex’s shoulder with his own. “Where do you want to start?” 

He dragged them all over the fair, from the bumper carts to the goat pen to the deep fried Oreo booth. As they walked through the rows of carnival games, Alex marvelled at different prizes. He hadn’t noticed Willie stop until ran straight into him, almost knocking them both to the ground. 

“What’s up? Why’d we stop?” 

Willie was facing a booth, one where you try to throw ping pong balls into little glass jars of a certain color, and staring intently at the prizes. “It’s you!” 

Alex followed Willie’s finger to the tank sitting in the corner of the booth; a single goldfish was swimming around inside. 

“I’m a lonely goldfish?” 

Willie giggled, and it made Alex’s heart flutter.

“Look at the pattern on it!” 

Looking closely, he realized what his boyfriend was talking about. A thin black strip wrapped all the way around the fish’s middle, cutting right through a black splotch on it’s side. Alex looked down at his fanny pack. 

“I have to win it for you.” Willie’s face was full of determination as he handed a few dollars to the very bored looking carny. 

“Willie, what am I going to do with a fish?” 

“Keep it in your apartment,” he suggested as he took the bucket of ping pong balls. 

“If I bring a fish home, then Reggie’s gonna want to get a hamster, and Luke wouldn’t have the heart to tell him no. Julie would kill me.”

Willie started tossing the ping pongs, watching in anticipation as they bounced over the jars with a gentle clinking sound. “Then it can stay at my place. We’ll have joint custody.” He paused his throwing to look at Alex, a smirk plastered across his face. “It’ll give you an excuse to come over more often,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Alex could feel his face grow warm, and he was sure he looked about as red as the tent over the booth. Willie smiled at his success; he loved to make Alex blush. 

“Last one.” He held the ball in front of Alex’s face. “Blow on it for good luck.” 

He leaned in a little, but before he could exhale, Willie dropped his hand and shot forward, pressing his lips against Alex’s. 

When he pulled back, Willie winked, then tossed the ping pong ball. With a soft plunk, it landed right in the center gold jar. Willie’s arms flew into the air as he whooped, the hem of his crop top rising and exposing more of his stomach. 

Alex placed his hands on Willie’s sides and pulled him into a kiss. He felt Willie’s calloused hands brush against his jaw and cradle the back of his neck, pressing his face closer. 

“Do you want the goldfish or not?” 

Startled, Alex quickly broke away. The carny was impatiently holding a plastic bag that the fish was swimming lazily around in. Willie took the bag and held it up between them. 

“I’m gonna call him Hot Dog.”

Alex rolled his eyes, trying his best not to look amused. “I thought you won the fish for me. Shouldn’t I get to name it?”

“Win your own fish. This one’s mine.” Willie smiled playfully. 

Alex shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. He pulled back, but kept their foreheads pressed together. “You’re an idiot,” he whispered softly. 

“Yeah,” Willie smiled, “but I’m your idiot.”

Alex kissed his nose like he had been wanting to since the ticket booth. “Yeah.”


End file.
